disgaeafandomcom-20200223-history
Maharl
'Maharl '''is a character exclusive to the Disgaea anime. Story Maharl first appears in Episode 7 (Netherworld Siblings) of the Disgaea anime. Maharl claimed to be Laharl's little sister. Laharl, Etna, and Flonne first find out about her from Gordon, currently working at a salloon with Jennifer and Thursday, and from a Prinny passing out newspapers claiming King Krichevskoy had a child besides Laharl. Almost immediately after this, Maharl steps into the saloon and begs for help escaping from the Netherworld Empresses, a biker gang of entirely women. Maharl hides under the table Laharl and the others are eating at. Even though Flonne made it obvious where Maharl was, the Empresses leave them alone after Laharl yells at them for disturbing his meal. Though Laharl doubted that she is his little sister, he lets her tag along to find out what she's up to. Laharl offers to give her anything she wants to lead her into a false security, and this results in Maharl taking them all over the place. Laharl begins to trust her after he finds out that she knows about Krichevskoy's favorite saying, "Act like a demon," the Black Lizard's Tail, the greatest treasure passed down in their family, and Krichevskoy's homemade porridge. Vyers was disturbed by Maharl after hearing her call Laharl "Big brother." He asks her what her mother's name was, but then decides that he doesn't want to know. Laharl then got a letter from the Netherworld Empresses saying they have Maharl. Maharl apparently also told Flonne she had something to ask her about. The Empresses show up again and grab Flonne. Vyers shows up to save her, but he leaves after seeing Maharl among the Empresses. After that, Laharl and Etna show up to save Maharl. Maharl begins talking with somewhat of an accent, and reveals that she is really the leader of the Netherworld Empresses and wanted to take Flonne hostage so Laharl would give her Black Lizard's Tail. Laharl once again denies knowing where it is. After he proved that he was more than a match for the six of them, Maharl attempted to pass off as his sister again, but Laharl doesn't fall for her act. In fact, the only one who did was Flonne. The Empresses said this was unforgivable, and attacked Maharl. She tried to run away, but Laharl pushed her into the attack. Laharl did not kill her because she was able to fool him for so long, and merely told her to leave. Before Maharl attacked the trio, Vyers showed up again and ran over Maharl, revealing that she was just a puppet being controlled by the doll she was carrying. Maharl was also seen looking over a cliff at the end of the anime series. Trivia * According to ''The World of Disgaea ''and other supplementary material, Maharl originally was supposed to have been introduced in [[Disgaea: Hour of Darkness|''Disgaea: Hour of Darkness]] as a secret character, but was later dropped. * Maharl's role of being Laharl's mysterious little sister would later be revisited with Sicily in ''Disgaea D2: A Brighter Darkness''. Gallery Maharl.jpg Maharl Piggyback.jpg Maharl3.jpg Maharl4.jpg Maharl5.jpg Category:Makai Senki Disgaea Characters Maharl